


“Láska je jako droga, ne jako kuřecí polívka.”

by QueenMedbtheSecond



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tom Robbins, angsty fluff, hospital fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedbtheSecond/pseuds/QueenMedbtheSecond
Summary: Připravte si kapesníky.





	“Láska je jako droga, ne jako kuřecí polívka.”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Love is dope, not chicken soup.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053338) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



John vždycky předpokládal, že až jednou konečně potká opravdovou lásku, tak ji okamžitě pozná, protože se s ní bude cítit jako by zrovna dojedl babiččinu kuřecí polívku. Vždycky mu ji vařila, když se konečně zbavil střevní virózy a bylo to to nejlepší, co kdy jedl. A on poté na několik hodin usnul a věděl, že je v bezpečí a že ho má někdo rád.

Samozřejmě, že se mýlil.

Když si uvědomil, že miluje Sherlocka, a že Sherlock, že ho také miluje, připadal si, jako by ho zasáhl náklaďák, a ne jednou nebo dvakrát, ale aspoň šestkrát.

Ne. Tohle zní strašně divně.

Láska má hřát, má vás něžně objímat a mají v ní být kytky – ne, kytky zrovna ne. Rozhodně nečekal, že ji potká v tmavé boční uličce za bezměsíčné noci s ukazováčkem přišpendleným na spoušti tak dlouho, dokud mu ji Sherlock nevyrazí z ruky, jen aby mu vzápětí omdlel v náručí. Láska přece neznamená čekat celé hodiny v nejhorší židli na světě, nepít nejhorší kávu na světě, ale bát se zvednout a jít vyhodit kelímek, pro případ, že se někdo objeví a bude vás hledat. Ale pak si uvědomil, že přesně taková ta jejich být má. Pokoušel si to rozmluvit. Měli ho varovat, napadlo, ho, když bezděčně upil trošku té nejhorší kávy na světě, zářící světla, sirény, něco mu mělo napovědět, že...

Potřásl hlavou.

Samozřejmě, že věděl.

Vždycky to věděl. A v tu chvíli také věděl, že láska, přinejmenším pro ně, není něžná, mírná nebo pohodlná. Láska je, ne ona, on, Sherlock – je jako droga, ne, ne jako droga. A John zjistil, že je v ní až po uši, a že je mu všechno jedno. Nechce žádný odvykací program, chce jen být zase doma se Sherlockem .

“Doktor Watson?”

“Tady, jak je mu?” Nějak se mu podařilo vstát, vyhodit kelímek s kávou a teď čekal, až mu sdělí ortel. Ať to dopadne, jak chce, bude pro něj finální.

“Je v pořádku, tedy jak jen může být v pořádku někdo, kdo unikl smrti jen o vlásek. Ptá se po vás.”

Přikývl a šel za sestrou, která mu cosi říkala, a i když věděl, že by jí měl rozumět, nebyl se schopen přinutit přetlumočil si slova v něco, co by jeho mozek chápal. Žije, žije, doráželo na něj vlastní srdce, žije, ži- a kruci. Otevřel dveře a zřítil se do stejně židle stejně škaredé a nepohodlné jako byla ta první, něžně sevřel Sherlockovi ruku a zašeptal: “Miluji tě.”

“Johne?”

“Jo, jsem to já.”

“Řekni to ještě jednou.”

“Co?”

“To, co jsi teď řekl.”

“Miluji tě?”

Sherlock přikývl a zamumlal: “Nečekal jsem, že to bude...”

“Že to bude co?”

“Myslel jsem, že to bude těžší.”

“Těžší?”

“Víš, co myslím, všechny ty romantické nesmysly: večeře, poezie, kytky, ne žádné kytky, celé to namlouvání. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat, a přitom stačilo jen...”

John přivřel oči a vtiskl Sherlockovi pusu do dlaně: “stačilo mi jen skoro zemřít v náručí, abych si konečně přestal lhát?”

“Nemohl jsi přece za to jen ty.”

“Ne?” John se skoro zasmál, ale byl příliš unavený.

“Zůstaneš tu se mnou ještě chvilku? Vím, že nemocnice zrovna nemiluješ, ale bojím se stínů...” jak Sherlock usínal, jeho hlas slábl, až se úplně vytratil.

John mu vtiskl do ruky ještě jednu pusu, opatrně ji schoval zpátky pod peřinu a zavřel oči: “Nikam nejdu, čmeldo. Slibuji.”


End file.
